Everything Will Be Different, Trust Me
by IcyandMidnight
Summary: Eren has memories of his past. He remembers everyone and everything. But what he remembers the most is a certain raven that had lended him his heart. A man he had loved for almost an eternity. Ereri, yaoi. No smut, mostly fluff but yeah. [ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Chapter 1

_**So I wanted to try out an snk fic. It's Ereri of course and a Reincarnation AU so hah... ;~; This was going to be a one shot but I decided to write an actual story with chapters. I'm writing this in both Levi and Eren's PoV. I hope I don't ruin them... Welp in any case, I can always put OOC warnings in occasions lol  
**_

_**Oh and also, I'm writing smut only occasions that accompany this fic on my other account in case you would like to read them. They're not necessary to the storyline just... well just written to satisfy my yaoi fangirling lol**_

_**HERE GOES NOTHING!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki No Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, that little cutie I'm supposed to hate. The story's mine though cx**_

_**More A/N at the end.**_

* * *

_My previous life was a horrible, bloody one. One containing monsters called Titans that ate people. But they weren't the only monsters in existence... Humanity itself contained the most hideous of them all. And I... I dreamed to be free from the cage humanity had built. Sure, I made friends, rivals, and enemies. What I never imagined would happen, though, was to fall in love..._

_~.~_

_ Eren_

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" This just cannot happen. Not on my first day of work. "Fucking hell Armin!" I cursed as I struggled to put on my uniform. I ran out of my room, not even bothering to fix my hair (it wasn't going to make a difference anyways). I just grabbed the closest thing to food there was in the kitchen, got my things and left. I checked my phone to see if Armin had messaged me, called me, SOMETHING. Nothing. I cursed as I made my way to the car and threw the phone inside as soon as I opened it and turned on the car. "There is no way in hell I'm letting that little blond get away with this."

Gladly, luck was on my side. The shop wasn't too far from the apartment complex so without traffic I arrived in less than 10 minutes, making me barely on time. I saw Armin inside, hiding behind all the flowers. I entered and almost bumped into my manager. "Oh Ms. Ral, I'm sorry!" I mentally facepalmed. _First day of work Eren. Please don't make yourself look more of a fool._

"Eren, I told you that you can call me Petra. We're friends here after all." She showed off her kind smile and looked at the mounted clock on the wall. "...And you're barely on time. Please tell me it was just a once in a while thing..." I nodded, giving a quick glare at Armin, who pretended not to notice though it was obvious he was now nervous for what he did, or didn't do, this morning.

I knew Petra in my previous life. Unfortunately, I witnessed her death, something I regret deeply even if it was a different lifetime ago. What I didn't know is if she also had those memories of the past. She simply showed me around the store, pointing out where everything was. And what exactly was my job? Make flower bouquets and give it an artistic touch or at least that's what Petra keeps telling me. I was studying Art after all and this was Armin's idea to help me improve a bit or to get some sort of inspiration for my class. Armin was my best friend, always has been and I was very grateful for it.

Sadly, today seemed to be a slow day. Petra told me I could draw if there wasn't much to do around. I cheered silently, earning a chuckle from the blonde next to me. "Liking this job already, Eren?" I nodded as I took out my sketchbook, looking around for something to draw. A single lily caught my eye. Its colors were vibrant and beautiful, blood orange from the middle and turning yellowish gold at the edges. The ones around it were similar but just not the same. I decided to try and replicate it.

I didn't notice as the hours passed by until Armin shook me gently to get my attention. I glared at him for even thinking of moving me but he shrugged as his response. "Its lunch already. Thought you'd be hungry by now." I huffed and closed my sketchbook. Cleaning any eraser residue from my clothes as I stood up, my stomach decided to growl making Armin laugh. "Yeah, you definitely are hungry. Come on, lets go. I know a place nearby." I was basically dragged outside the store until we finally reached a small cafe called Shina's. It seemed simple from the outside but somehow, the inside was completely different from what I expected. It had a certain homey feel, enough to remind me of my mother but also bring up memories from my past life. It was like I have been here before...

I stood there, frozen, as I examined every detail inside. There were different shades of brown and red, mixed with gold and green. The walls were decorated with plants and pictures of landscapes. The tables and seats were mahogany, painted over with a very dark brown. Overall, the place was cozy and nostalgic. It wasn't until I heard my name that I snapped out of my trance.

"Eren! Don't just stand there!" Again, I was dragged along by the blond in front of me and stood in line. "What do you want?" The menu was also very simple, enough to actually surprise me too. I sensed that we were getting closer to the register and I still couldn't make up my mind. "Eren?"

"Uh... whatever you think I'll like. I really don't know what to get..." I looked at Armin and then looked around. "I'll go get a table if that's ok with you."

"Of course it is dummy. Now go!" He pushed me lightly out of the line and I nearly stumbled into a few waiting customers. After mumbling a few 'Sorry' around I finally found an empty table for the both of us and I sat down, exhausted and overwhelmed. _This cafe really does look familiar... _I closed my eyes and rested my head on the table before me, seeing flashbacks, some vivid, some not so clear. But, in each one, I always saw one face, one person. The same person I loved and the same person I continue to love today. "Levi..."

"Eren." I jerked up to see a confused Armin with two cups of coffee and to small plates with sandwiches in his hands and arms. I hurriedly stood up a bit to help him with the cups and placed them down after I returned to my seat. When Armin sat down in front of me, he stared at me, analyzing me. "What's wrong?" He knew of my flashbacks and my memories. He knew of Levi and everyone else I knew. He himself had a few memories of the past but he had given up in trying to find those who were close to him and urged me to do the same. I turned him down though but I was glad he didn't just leave me.

"It's just... This place looks so familiar and I can't help but feel nostalgic." I took a sip from my coffee and brought the plate closer to me. "The flashbacks and memories won't stop right now and its a bit overwhelming..." I could still feel his eyes on me. "He's in all of them, Armin." I looked up again, "All of them." I felt tears on my cheeks now "Damn it... I'm sorry..." My heart ached. I wanted to find Levi. I wanted to be with him, to see him, to love him again. I wanted him here with me and Armin knew this all too well. I looked down and tried drying my tears with my sleeves. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok Eren. It'll be ok. I have a feeling you will find him soon. I mean, you did find me after all." He smiled, even though it was a soft smile. He comforted me and I had to smile back.

"Thank you Armin. You really are the bestest friend I could ever have. I'm so glad I was able to find you again..." I finished drying my tears and lunch went by rather quickly, too quickly in my opinion. We were headed out when I spotted a very familiar person sitting somewhere across the cafe. That raven hair and those silvery blue eyes were unmistakeable. I had found him. I had found my love.

I had found Levi.

* * *

**_FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 1. GDI. Wow, I'm proud of myself heh. I hope you guys like this chapter! _**

**_Moving on to what I wanted to say... I am well aware that Midnight has not been on recently. I apologize on her behalf. She currently had school to worry about and well you guys know how that gets. But she's not completely gone! Tomorrow should be her first week of vacation so I hope she'll be able to get back on and update her stories! I know how much you guys love her. Welp that's all I needed to say._**

**_PLEASE R&amp;R! I'D VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT_**

**_-Icy_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I desperately wanted to keep writing this story that I really can't think of something else to write about but this lol. That and I really want to write the smut complement to it... heh ^^; well here's chapter 2! AND ITS LEVI'S POV! WOOOOOOO~ Oh, by the way, Eren and Levi's ages are closer than their canon ages. But, of course, Levi's older.  
Another thing, for those who are manga fans, I know Hanji has no official gender but I decided to use female pronouns because its easier.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. This little idea's mine though~**_

_**More A/N at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

_How could I live in my previous life? I was the best soldier there was. I was even a Corporal for fuck's sake and was a member of the Scouting Regiment. I could've died at any given time. I didn't experience many things and I didn't need to until a kid appeared out of nowhere and wormed his way into my life and my heart. He was a real monster. It was seen in his eyes but there was more to him, even if he was a teen back then. Yes, I hadn't expected this to happen. But I was glad it did. I was glad I had fallen in love, even if that decision caused me to rip my heart to pieces in the end._

_~.~_

_Levi_

"Ugh..." I rolled over in my bed, trying so hard to zone out the shrilling beeps from my alarm clock. I really didn't feel like going to work today. Its not like I'm needed there anyways. Hanji was a co-owner and manager at the cafe we worked in. She worked today but for some reason, she wanted me there. I honestly didn't know how the hell I even met Hanji in this life. One day I was living my own life and the next she suddenly appears in my life again. I slowly slid out of bed, my hair a mess and for some reason, most of my clothes were now lost. I groaned. _I really hate mornings..._

Ever since I could remember, I always had dreams of my previous life. Every thing was in perfect detail, every soldier, every death, every moment. I really couldn't sleep so well when I was younger because of my memories. When I got older though, there was one person who could calm me, one person who resided in my memories. I tried to look for him but my attempts failed. I almost gave up in doing so. Thought if I had lived my life without him before, I can survive for the rest of my life.

I followed my usual routine in the morning. When I got to my closet, I just picked out whatever clothes there was and looked back at my room to make sure everything had been neatly done. Yes, that's another unfortunate trait that stuck with me in this life.

I was greeted by my cat, Rogue, when I walked into the kitchen. I made myself a simple breakfast and some tea, gave Rogue some food as well. I was actually quite comfortable with a simple life and a simple apartment. I was alone anyways and I really didn't need all the extravagances in the world. I finished my breakfast and tea and decided to just head out and walk a bit. _I'm sure Hanji can handle the cafe on her own for a little while. I might as well pass by Petra's shop and say hi.  
_

I do remember how Petra and I met in this life. We were college classmates at first and then became friends almost instantly when we both found out we both had our memories from our past lives. We often reminisce but most of the time, we're glad we no longer have to live in that world. The apartment complex I lived at was pretty close by to her shop and it was on the way to the cafe so it didn't take me long to get there and it wouldn't take me long to arrive at the cafe either.

I stopped by before the store was opened and I already saw one of her employees inside. It was the blondie that was always attached to him, Armin. Petra saw me and opened the doors to let me in. "Levi! Hi! How are you?" She gave me a hug as she greeted me. I noticed the blond quickly turned when Petra mentioned my name. By the looks of it, he knew who I was but I wasn't too sure.

"I'm good, Petra." I looked at Armin, who quickly returned to what he was doing, and then asked Petra if we could talk in private. She led me to her office and closed the door.

"What is it Levi?"

"Is that who I think it is?" I knew who he was but it wouldn't hurt to be sure about it.

"Ah, yes. It's Armin. And..." She looked away and thought about what to say next.

"Whatever you want to tell me, just do it. You know I'll get it out of you somehow." Even now that we are considered equals, I saw her fidget under my stare before giving up in holding back the next part of her sentence.

"Fine. I hired someone else. He's a student trying to major in art and... He's best friends with Armin." She looked at me, knowing that I would figure out what she was trying to tell me.

"You... You mean you found him?" She nodded in response. It was a rare sight to see tears falling down my cheek but hearing that he's finally been found, it stirred all these hidden feelings in me. Even Petra was shocked to see my body's reaction to the news.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just... Happy." I gave her a slight smile, but it was an honest one. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I guess I should go now. Hanji wanted me to go to work today but I really don't know why. That's why I dropped by to say hi." I was practically shoved out of the store as soon as I finished what I was saying.

"Well get going then! I'm sure it's something important!" I groaned and waved bye to her as I walked away. _Truth is, I don't want to go... Oh well._ A few minutes passed before finally arriving at the cafe. It was open already and there were a few customers inside already. _Shina's... How the hell did we come up with that na-_ My thoughts were disrupted by someone yelling and by the looks of it, that someone was getting closer.

"LEVI! DAMMIT! I SAID TO GET HERE EARLY!" Hanji grabbed my arm and dragged me inside until I pulled away.

"Well maybe if you would've explained to me why I needed to be here, then I would've gotten here on time." I glared at her.

"Levi." She turned and had a serious look on her face now. _The fuck's going on?_ "He's been found."

"Yeah, Petra told me." She groaned.

"So that's where you went this morning... I should've known..." She rubbed her temple before continuing with the conversation. "OK, since you already know about that, I'll tell you something else." I crossed my arms and waited. "I've been meeting with Armin. You probably saw him at the shop." I nodded. _This is getting interesting..._ "Today's his first day at Petra's shop. Armin decided to bring him here for lunch today. So we wanted you to just stay here and watch from afar."

"Why fr-"

"Let me finish Levi. We wanted you to be sure about this. You and I both know of what happened back then. You and I both know the cause of your nightmares..." She trailed off and looked away. "Look, Levi... I told Armin of what really happened back then. And he says that Eren doesn't remember many things with precise detail nor how he died exactly... We're both worried that he may remember and the both of you can end up hurting each other again..." She looked back up at me. "So, stay from afar for today, for both of your sakes..."

I stared at her. She was right of course. My nightmares... They're always the same and because of them, I am slightly afraid of what may happen... I did something unforgivable to him and I don't know what I would do if he started to hate me when he found out. Panic started to grow inside and I desperation was apparent on my face. "Hanji, I-I don't think I can do this..."

"Calm down. Breathe. You can do this. You're Levi for fuck's sake." I don't know if that was her attempt to lighten my mood or just her being stupid. I decided to go with the former option. I did calm down and she led me to a table in the far back.

"Dammit Hanji. I don't want to look like a fucking stalker." I grumbled as I sat down. "This is fucking ridiculous Hanji. I don't need to be here the entire time..." I scowled at her after noticing I would be waiting there for at least 4 hours.

"Huh? Oh, you're right. I guess you can go back home or something. Just get back before they get here." I nodded and walked out. _I guess I can go home..._ I walk passed Petra's shop again but I didn't want to go in again. I just needed some sleep... And sleep I got when I arrived at my apartment.

~.~

I was awoken by my phone ringing. I checked to see who it was. "Fucking hell." I answered. "What do you want Four-Eyes?"

"GET HERE NOW. THEY ARRIVED ALREADY. YOU'RE LATE." Fuck. I told her that I was on my way and hung up, quickly getting out of bed and running out of the apartment. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ This was one time I was actually glad that I didn't live far from the cafe. I got there as soon as I could and I was glad there were enough people so I could sit down without being seen. I saw Hanji from the corner of my eyes and she was glaring at me. Another reason I was glad there was a lot of people.

I tried catching my breath when I sat down and Hanji brought me a coffee. "You look like shit." I ignored her and drank my coffee, then I saw him. He looked like the same person he was before. He still had the messy brown hair and his eyes were unmistakeable. He still spaced out and he was still clumsy. His eyes still shone as before, but there was a hint of sadness in them. It broke me a bit inside.

I observed, such as Hanji requested. I tried very hard not to run over to him and hug him and kiss him and be with him. Yes, I was afraid but I was more sure now that I really did love him, I loved him with everything I had.

Time seemed to have passed too quickly and I saw both him and Armin standing up and getting ready to leave. I wanted to run after him so badly, but before they both left, Eren looked back and our eyes met. I saw realization and happiness in his eyes.

After so long, he had found me.

And I had finally found him.

* * *

**_FINALLY. I FINISHED CHAPTER 2.  
_**

**_A/N:_**

**_I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG. I was planning on finishing this last week but my dad took a week off from work and I didn't get a chance to upload it. Then I went to a con during the weekend so heh I was busy basically. I'm really sorry and I do hope you enjoy chapter 2!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW LOVELIES!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Woo! Chapter 3! I really do hope its good so far... Its a little nerve-racking not knowing people's opinion on certain things... You guys got a double update from Midnight though! I'm glad. Now on to the story.  
**_

_**Btw, I'm making both Eren and Levi a slight bit OOC, especially Levi. Its an AU after all. :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SnK does not belong to me. All characters belong to Isayama c:**_

* * *

_Eren_

Levi.

Levi was right there.

Only a few steps away from me...

I ignored Armin in the background, telling me to stop but I couldn't. I couldn't stop until I could actually touch him. _This has to be a dream. It has to be..._ I stopped in front of the man sitting there, not removing my eye contact with him. He was the same. Nothing about him had changed appearance-wise. "C-corporal..." My voice cracked and I felt tears starting to fall again. "Levi..." My voice was now a simple whisper.

Of course, Levi's face wasn't completely emotionless. There was a form of shock, happiness and sadness on there, mostly in his eyes. By the looks of it, he was not expecting me to see him there. I could barely hear him when he spoke, his voice also cracking a bit and trying to hold back tears. "Eren..." He stood up and walked towards me. My tears fell harder and my vision started to blur. My body acted on its own now. I stood up quickly and launched forward to hug him. _It isn't a dream..._ I held him tight and wouldn't let go. "Oi, let me breathe..."

"Ah! Sorry..." I looked away as I let go of him and wiped my face. I felt his hand hold my chin and turn my face to look at him again. _This really isn't a dream. _"Levi... I looked everywhere for you... I even almost gave up in trying to find you... But you're here now. Oh God, you're here right now..." I couldn't stop the smile creeping up on my face. He softly caressed my cheek and let out a slight sad smile.

"I looked for you too... Years of failure... I nearly gave up as well." He let go of my cheek and grabbed my hand. "Come one, lets go somewhere more private." He dragged me out of the cafe and I could hear Armin calling out my name again. I looked back to see him. He did follow us out of the cafe but he stopped there and it seemed like he sighed before going back in.

"Um Levi... Where are we going?" I asked and held his hand tighter.

"My place." _W-whaaaat?!_ I felt my face heat up.

"W-why your place? Can't we go somewhere else...?" He stopped for a moment to look back at me then continued on his way.

"To be honest, I don't know. Spur of the moment I guess?" I felt his hold on my hand tighten as well. I kept quiet, thinking of everything that was happening now. I also looked at my surroundings. _This... seems similar... It can't be._

"How much longer, Levi?"

"Almost there." That's when I saw a very familiar apartment complex.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Levi stopped to look at me amusingly.

"Well then Jaeger. Something obviously seemed a bit ridiculous to you. Care to share what it was?" I gave him a bewildered look and he scoffed. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Fine. It's just... I live in the same apartment complex." I sighed and looked down. "I just moved in though." He nodded. "It seemed like a big coinci-" Eren stopped in the middle of his sentence before starting to curse out loud. "FUCKING HELL. ARMIN. UGH. I SWEAR HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS." It was Levi's turn to send him a dumbfounded look.

"I don't quite understand. What the hell does he have anything to do with you living here?"

"He's the one who told me about those apartments..."

"And that's a bad thing how?" I glared at him but he didn't flinch.

"He knew you lived here. He knew and he didn't tell me..." Levi put his hand on my shoulder, reassuring me of something I was not aware of. I smiled at him softly. "Well, in the end, I was still able to see you. I guess I really should thank him instead of trying to murder him..." I looked down as I ruffled my own hair a bit. "So... What to continue this conversation somewhere else or is it fine here?"

"Tch, you know what my answer is."

~.~

I was honestly nervous being inside Levi's apartment. I realized that he was still the clean freak he used to be before. I did notice that he owned a cat as well. I wasn't too fond of cats but this one was a bit similar to Levi. It made me chuckle and then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, you going crazy already?" I was stiff when I turned to look at him. _Why the hell am I so nervous?_ "Oh, looks like you met Rogue." He said as he walked over to hand me a glass of water and sit down on the couch. _So his cat's name is Rogue? Funny..._ Rogue jumped into my lap graciously and stayed there, waiting for me to pet it I guess. So I did and I was very aware of Levi's stare. "She's taken a liking to you." I looked at him and then back to the cat.

"So it's a she?" I saw Levi nod his head. "You know..." I lifted Rogue slightly and started to scratch behind her ears, "I'm not too fond of cats..." I let go of her now and she got down. "But she's actually very beautiful..." I finally turned to look at Levi. "Just like you." Oh God, I felt my face heat up slowly. I can't believe I just said that to him. He was surprised and then he chuckled softly while a slight blush decorated his ivory skin. _Oh no..._ My face had a horrible shade of red now.

"Since when have you been this smooth, huh Eren?"

"S-since never! I don't even know why I said that!" I tried covering my face from Levi but he stopped me from doing so. _H-how did he get so close?_ He held my wrists softly and slowly lowered my arms. "L-Levi..." My heart was beating fast. I wanted to get away from there but I couldn't. I was mesmerized with his sharp, saddened eyes.

"You don't need to feel nervous or embarrassed Eren." He let go of one of my wrists and caressed my cheek. "I've missed you so much and I'm sure you feel the same." I really wasn't so used to Levi being so... loving, but I didn't hate it at all. For some reason, we were given another chance to live and to do things we couldn't do before, a chance to see different sides to each other.

We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity and I suddenly got an urge to kiss him. I looked at his lips and my stare lingered a bit on them. "Levi..." I back away slightly, "Can... Can I kiss you?"

I saw him smirk and he whispered his response. "You don't have to ask. Just kiss me already." Didn't have to tell me twice. I kissed him and any nervousness I had disappeared. I had missed this wonderful feeling. We kissed for a while and it escalated to making out. Somehow, we were now half-naked and I knew what was going to happen next.

_Yes, I really have missed this feeling._

~.~

_Levi_

I sat up slightly on my bed, even though my ass hurt a bit, and looked at the the sleeping brunet next to me. His face was so peaceful and he was also beautiful.

I looked at my alarm clock. _1 in the morning huh? _It started with a kiss and somewhere along the way, we ended up in my bedroom. I thought of everything that had leaded to this moment. Then I remembered Hanji's words: _'Eren doesn't remember many things with precise detail nor how he died_ exactly...' "Tch..."_ 'We're both worried that he may remember and the both of you can end up hurting each other again...'_ Movement from my side made me snap out of my current thoughts and I turned to look at Eren, who was still very much asleep. I leaned forward to move some of his hair from his forehead and place a kiss there.

I was nervous earlier as well. Hanji's words began haunting me and I was very much worried. "I hope you never remember..." I whispered those words to myself.

"Mm... Corporal..." Eren's face scrunched up. Was he having a dream about his past? He was mumbling to himself and I was only able to catch a few phrases. The last one I caught was an 'I love you' and he went silent. I slowly got out of bed and put on a pair of pants I had nearby. Some apartments had small balconies here and I was glad mine was one of those. I went outside to enjoy the cool breeze and the moonlight. I leaned on the rail and it helped clear my thoughts a bit. "Levi...?"

I turned my head a bit to see Eren standing at the doorway to the balcony. I guess I woke him up anyways. "Yeah Eren?" He walked up to me and hugged me from behind.

"Nothing..." His voice seemed soft. "I was worried for a bit when I woke up to find no one next to me... I thought it was a dream but then I saw you outside in the balcony." I gave out a soft chuckle.

"Well I'm here and it isn't a dream." I leaned back slightly and rested my body against him.

"You're lucky. You got an apartment with a balcony." I closed my eyes and stayed quiet for a bit.

"Which floor do you live on Eren?"

"Oh, on the third floor! 3-0-... I still haven't remembered my apartment number yet..." I didn't have to see him to know that he had a smile on his face and a smile of my own creeped on my face as well. I was happy. We were both happy.

I haven't completely forgotten my troubling thoughts, even if he was here with me right now. _He'll have to find out sooner or later..._

_For now... At least for now, let things go smoothly for a while..._

_Please..._

~.~

_"Corporal Levi!"_

_It was a dark and rainy day, lighting decorating the cloudy skies. Someone stood in the middle the town, surrounded by soldiers. His team standing off to the side, trying their best to put a stop to the current situation and to get Levi out of there.  
_

_"Corporal Levi! You gave your word. We are now ordering you to put an end to that monster."_

_"No! You can't do that!"_

_"Eren helped humanity! What you're doing now isn't right!"_

_"We won't allow it!"_

_"Someone restrain them!" The 104th graduates and Eren's personal friends were all detained. _

_"Corporal Levi, we will not order you again. If you fail to do so, you shall be charged with treason and shall be given death."_

_"Lousy, filthy pigs." Murderous intent shone in the corporal's eyes. Erwin and Hanji were nowhere to be found and Levi did not hold himself back anymore. Before anyone had a chance to speak, Levi used his gear to leave quickly. "Dammit, I have no other choice..." Levi had let Eren to escape before and he did without saying a word about his destination. But Levi had a feeling he knew where he would go... _

* * *

**_Welp, there you go. I'm honestly giving myself feels just thinking about what I'm going to write...  
_**

**_I wanna clarify something. Both chapters 1 and 2 are the same day. Eren started his day later though. He arrived to work 10 minutes late, making him arrive there after the store had opened and barely missing Levi. The little cafe stunt has been a plan for a while between Hanji and Armin. Eren seeing Levi was not planned (obviously), and yes, I implied that they had sex. Lunch for Armin and Eren was around 2 and they took an hour. Just hoping this helps a little c:_**

**_I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!_**

**_Please review~_**


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys, its Icy

Sorry I haven't been able to update soon and sorry to those who expect this to be a new chapter. I've been busy lately since I've recently moved and such and I haven't had time to even go online or plan anything. I've got my tablet but it's not easy typing in it. I kinda know where I'm going with the story but all I ask is time c:

I've become one of those authors who disappear for god knows how long lol but I feel bad not checking in and tell you guys I'm ok. Also, I'm pretty sure you noticed I skipped the sex part (it was quite obvious, how could you not?)? That's because I'll be writing all that on my other account. Yes, that means there will be more and you're more than welcomed to go and read them. I believe I have the account linked on this account's bio. If not, just send me a pm

Alright, I believe that is all I wanted to say. May you all have a wonderful day! I miss you guys already lol

-Icy


	5. Chapter 4

**_I'M ALIVE XD_**

_**Well I kinda don't know what I'm doing in this chapter but hope it's to your liking. I was waiting for the newest chapters of the manga and saw some spoilers. I died with those chapters, well more than I have before hehe ANYWAYS I might be able to upload more and awake from my hiatus. I think ima put the OOC warning on the summary.**_

_**Another thing, Eren is bi in this fanfic.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SNK AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. This lovely story does though c:**_

* * *

_Eren_

It was dark all around me. I felt like I was drowning in an endless darkness. It seemed like I've been here forever.  
_What's going on?  
Where am I?  
Am I dreaming?  
_I felt myself turn slightly and I started to see a dim light appearing. As it got brighter, I began to hear a dull noise in the background and-

It was a dream. I woke up in what seemed as a strange bed at first but then I recognized what was happening. It was the next day and I was late for work now. I jumped out of bed and searched for my clothes. "What the fuck is going on?" An irritated voice came from the direction of the bed. "Jaeger, what the fuck are you doing?" Oh shit, I woke Levi up...

"I'm gonna be late for work and please don't call me that..." I said hurriedly. I really didn't like it when he called me by my last name. I thought we had been past that by now. I heard a mumbling of curse words in the background as I looked for my phone. _I really gotta call Armin and explain what happened._ "Uh Levi? Where's my phone?"

"It's in my hands, idiot." He had a disinterested look on his face which kinda irked me a little. "You have a lot of calls and voicemail as well." He said as he handed me my phone. _Shit._ I quickly checked and sure enough, they were all from Armin.

_'Hey, Eren. It's me. What the hell are you doing?'  
'Eren, call back please.'  
'Eren? ... Aw man, Hanji, is Levi answering? ... Dammit Eren, please call back soon.'  
'Well since I don't exactly know what the hell is going on and you won't call back, I'll just cover for you tomorrow. Take the day off.'  
_

"O-k? What the hell was that?" I turned to look at Levi and it seemed he also had missed calls and voicemail, but they appeared much worse than mine. "Was it all Hanji?" He closed his eyes and nodded, trying to calm himself down.

"That goddamn four-eyes..." I could hear his jaw clench and I silently gulped. He finally let out a sigh and put the phone down. "It appears I have the day off..." His voice lowered a bit, "Not like I was going to work anyways..."

"Really? Well that's great!" I was smiling wide. Wait, how long have I been smiling? Eh whatever. "We get to spend the day together!"

"Ok, ok, calm down first. It's too early to be this energetic..." Levi slid out of bed, mumbling to himself as he tried putting on his slippers. "I wish I could've slept more... Fucking hell..." He walked into the bathroom and seemed like he slammed the door.

_I am so screwed... Fuck... _I lingered around Levi's room, listening to the now running water from the shower. I was very tempted to join him but I restrained myself from doing so. A few minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Eren, I'm waiting for you to join me idiot." I joined him in a matter of seconds.

~.~

"Pancakes!"

"What?"

"You asked what I wanted for breakfast so I said pancakes." Levi stared in disbelief.

"You act like a fucking child sometimes..." I chuckled at his comment.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone tells me that. But honestly, I don't care..." And that was the truth. I didn't give a damn what other people said about me. I've seen a hell of a lot more than they have, even if it was a past life. I kept watching Levi in his apron, mixing the batter and then preparing the pancakes. It took a while for him to finish and he joined me on the counter, placing my plate in front of me.

"There you go." There wasn't much talking for a while after that."Levi... Why do you think we were born again...?" I stared at the plate, waiting for an answer. I honestly don't know where the question came from.

"What's with that question?" I shrugged. He stayed still, thinking long and hard about the question. "I guess... To give us a second chance at a better life?"

"A second chance huh...?" I laughed quietly. "That was a weird question, sorry." I finished up my breakfast and took the plate to the sink. I turned to look at Levi. _Huh? _"Levi, are you ok?" He seemed to return from his thoughts and nodded at me.

"You want the rest of my pancakes? I seem to have lost my appetite." He smiled at me softly before handing me his plate.

"You sure you're ok?" I gave him a skeptical look as I took his plate and sat down, not sure whether or not to believe the next words that would come out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He stood up and walked towards the couch, letting himself fall on it and scaring Rogue away. It seemed strange to me because Levi wasn't usually like this, in fact he never acted this way. But then again, we were completely different people than who we were in our past lives. I needed to get to know him all over again and vice versa but it would be interesting to do.

"So... did you just want to stay in for the day and relax?"

"Yeah, kinda. Let's have a change of scenery though. I don't think I'll be able to just spend the day at home. I'd get bored and uneasy." I perked up.

"Really? OK, let's just pass by my apartment really quick so I can get a change of clothes and a few other things." I saw him slightly nod. "You... want to wait for me here?"

"No, I'll go with you. It's more efficient." Rogue had apparently decided to jump on Levi's back as soon as he decided to get up. "Goddamn it Rogue, get off." He glared daggers at me as I tried stifling my laugh and just decided to just get up and scare her off again.

"Alright, I'll go on ahead!" I received a smack on the back of my head.

"I still don't know which apartment you live in idiot."

"Oh right... Sorry." As I waited, i got slightly anxious remembering that my apartment is still quite a mess. "Shit..."

"What?" Levi looked at me as we walked out and locked his apartment.

"Um... Just that my apartment may be a bit messy right now..." I looked away. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next.

"Well looks like we got something to do today." _Bingo. There it is. _I bit my lip to keep me from laughing and potentially make a fool out of myself. With a smile, I turned to look at him to see he was already looking at me. I felt my cheeks burn up slightly.

~.~

"What the actual fuck Eren? Did I not teach you to clean properly? This place isn't _a bit_ messy. It's a disaster." That was the first thing he said as soon as I opened the door.

"Like I told you already, I just moved in here recently and I am in college so I don't have much time to keep everything clean. Sheesh..." Another smack on the back of my head.

"Don't just stand there then. God, Eren, looks like I'll need to teach you to how to clean again. I'll be right back with cleaning materials. You get into something you don't mind getting dirty." This reminded me of old times and, to be honest, it was a good feeling. In a matter of minutes, Levi returned fully prepared to turn the entire place upside-down. The truth is I hadn't forgotten how to clean. I actually loved to do it but it was a constant reminder of Levi. Unconsciously, I would think that Levi was right there and I would talk to him but I was simply talking to an empty room. I tried my best to forget but it was near to impossible.

Levi had sent me to clean my room and the bathroom saying that the living room was 'too much for a brat who's forgotten to keep his space clean to do.' I began getting flashbacks headaches again while I was cleaning, I was remembering the times when I would be with Levi like this. I had stopped altogether and noticed it was a bit too quite outside, not even a sound of moving things around or the sweeping of the floor could be heard, so I got curious and walked out to the living room. _At least I can use painkillers as an excuse._ What I saw surprised me. Levi was standing near the wall, looking at every picture I had there.

"I thought you'd be done by now" That startled him. He quickly spun around and continued with his work. "Hey, Levi..." He ignored me. "Levi?" I had to walk up to him and stop him. _Wait, are those _"Tears?" Bewildered, I hugged him. It was rare to see him cry and right now I had no idea why. "Hey, let's take a break, alright?" I led him to the couch and sat down. "What's wrong Levi?" He finally moved on his own to wipe any tears that had fallen down his cheek.

"It's... It's really not so important to worry about." He avoided eye contact. "Just... I'm just glad you had a happier life. I could tell from the pictures." His expression looked troubled. "That's all."

"You sure...?" He nodded. "OK then.. Wanna keep cleani- OW." Another familiar smack on the back of my head. Third time's the charm.

"You don't even have to ask me that dumbass."

"Heh yeah, I know. Well talk more when we finish up if that's alright with you." Another nod.

~.~

"So looks like you found your childhood friends at an early age." I prepared him some tea while I just had cool water.

"Yeah, funny how life can be a funny thing."

"But this time you grew up with both your parents alive. That's another good thing." I nodded.

"It was a very different experience this time around. I was still a bit of a troublemaker in my mother's eyes. Course I also had Mikasa to back me up." He was listening to me attentively. "I had the chance to see the ocean, Levi. It was enormous, I honestly couldn't believe my eyes." I couldn't contain my emotion anymore. I heard a small chuckle from Levi and blushed.

"So how are your parents?"

"Oh, they're perfectly healthy and alive. Though Mom is a bit worried since I moved out."

"Did you meet anyone from your past live?" I nodded. "How... How many of them knew?"

"Oh... Um... I wasn't really quite sure for some to be honest. I met everyone I trained with back then. Armin remembered very few details. Mikasa remembered more than him. The horseface remembered minor details but the others I wasn't quite sure. Mikasa... Mikasa and I dated for a while, which surprised everyone though, so they might've known about their past life..."

"You two... dated?"

"Yeah... I ended it though because I couldn't love her. At least not romantically. I mean I was attracted to her, just like I was attracted to other people, but I only really loved one person..." I paused for a bit. "She understood though, knew that I was still in love with you and nothing was ever going to change that." It was his turn to blush.

"How much.. Do you remember?" I was taken aback by the question.

"I remember most of it. I get flashbacks in occasions but they're usually accompanied with headaches. How about you?"

"I also remember most of it..."

"Ah ok." Silence. "You know... I don't remember how I died." More silence. " Levi are you ev-" _He's asleep?! _I sighed, kissed his cheek, and let him get his rest. All this must've been tiring for him. To pass the time, I decided to work on a few sketches until falling asleep myself. Well almost falling asleep. Someone rang my doorbell and I groaned as I went to answer it.

"Armin."

~.~

_Eren sat under a tree nearby his hometown. He was soaking wet yet he stayed there. "Heh, what the hell am I thinking...? I have nowhere to go... If only Levi would've come with me..." Hearing a familiar noise over the sound of thunder, he turned around, searching for someone. The noise stopped and a figure was illuminated in the distance. "Levi?!" Eren stood under the tree, awaiting for the corporal to walk closer._

_Something's wrong_

_Levi kept his head down even after stopping in front of Eren. His wet hair was covering his eyes. "I'm sorry Eren..." Those were his only words before grabbing a blade and piercing it through Eren's heart. It was as shocking as it was heartbreaking._

_He had no chance to heal his wound and slowly bled out. "L-Le... vi...?" A tear fell down Eren's cheek before his body became completely lifeless._

* * *

_**Finally finished this goddamn chapter. I'm so sorry for disappearing for a long time. Lately I haven't been able to update or do anything online so please forgive me. I hope you like this new chapter! Please review, it'll be much appreciated.**_

_**-Icy**_


End file.
